The present invention relates to an applicator for supplying radio-frequency energy to or from a high-loss material, preferably live tissue, to which a delimiting face of the applicator is to be applied in flat relationship, a double line being provided for transporting the energy.
It has been previously known, in particular in the treatment of hyperthermia of the human body, to apply radio-frequency energy to the body surface by means of waveguides which permits the live tissue to be warmed up in a surface area depending on the size of the applicator, and a certain depth below such surface. It has been further known that the temperature can be determined by receiving the electro-magnetic radiation in the radio-frequency range emitted by the interested areas of the body (Planck's Radiation Law), which method, contrary to the determination of the temperature by means of the infrared radiation emitted by the body, permits determining not only the temperature of the surface, but also that of deeper regions.
A known applicator of the type TMO 3000/10000 from assignee comprises a rectangular hollow waveguide the hollow cross-section of which is filled with a dielectric. The delimiting surface of the applicator which is to be applied to the surface of the patient's body extends at a right angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the hollow waveguide. The known applicator is expensive to produce.